


One Day At A Time

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Felix is nervous asking Calhoun to trust him, but finds he shouldn't have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Wreck-It Ralph for the first time since high school today (I may have gotten it only for 5$ at Target yesterday) and I forgot how much I love those two as a couple.
> 
> I don't own those dorks --> Disney  
> [](http://aliuh.deviantart.com/art/Felix-Jr-Yes-562973876) [](http://echoesofanenigma.deviantart.com/art/Wreck-It-Ralph-Calhoun-Icon-1-595906810) 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

“You know you can relax, right?” Ralph said for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour, eyes watching as his friend paced back and forth while wringing his hands nervously.

“I just can’t! I don’t want to disappoint my lady.” Felix chirped, nervously bouncing into the air when Ralph got to his feet and placed a hand on his friend’s head with a smile.

“You’re going to do just fine half-pint.” He assured his friend, the two turning when they heard the doorbell ring. “Now, go on and don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

“Yer right.’ Felix nodded, taking a breath as he answered the door, the honey glow rushing to his cheeks when his brown eyes landed on the lovely figure of his wife.

“Ready to go?” He nodded and waved goodbye to Ralph before the two got onto her hoverboard and were off down to the terminal. They ended up going to a nice restaurant in one of the older arcade games, not too many people around which put Felix on ease a bit.

“Darlin? May I ask you something?” Felix spoke up about half an hour into their dinner, Calhoun glancing up from her plate with a curt nod.

“Of course you can.” She could tell something was bothering her adorable husband, Felix biting his lip before looking up with a serious yet loving expression on his face.

“I know that, well, your last relationship wasn’t…didn’t have the best endin..” He started hesitantly, his hand over hers before she could draw breath at the mention that had her instantly on edge. “But…I’ve been thinkin…”

“Thinking about what?” She interrupted, her mind racing with thoughts that Felix would tell her that their relationship should end, that she was too dangerous to be around, _that he didn’t want to die because of her._ She blinked when she felt a familiar smooth hand on her cheek, Felix standing by the side of her chair with a concerned look on his face, the woman jerking her hand away from Felix’s when she noticed she had been crushing it, the skin now a dark purple from her panicked grip.

“Hey there darlin’, it’s alright.” He soothed with that smile that kept her going, conjuring his hammer with his good hand and tapping the bruised skin, the skin now back to its slightly-tanned look. “Did I spook ya? If I did I’m so sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

“N-No, it wasn’t your fault Felix. Just…I was just thinking.” She tried to placate him with a fake smile, but it quickly fell when Felix shook his head with that concerned look. “I just…I was expecting to hear the worst.”

“Worst? Whatever could ya…wait, did you think I was going to?” he didn’t have to finish, Felix quickly shaking his head as he hugged his wife tightly. “Oh no no no that wasn’t it at all!” Calhoun sighed in relief, her shoulders falling to a more relaxed state as the anxiety she had been feeling moments before almost vanished at the caring voice of his. “Oh dear I’ve ruined everything…”

“You could never ruin anything.” Calhoun pulled him away so she could give him a stern look, the honey glow returning to his cheeks as she smiled. “What were you going to say before?”

“Oh right! Well, I was wonderin’ if you wanted to, well, talk to me? When I mean that, I mean like the stuff you keep bottled up in here.” He mimed tapping his head, gently kissing her cheek when she looked slightly confused. “I mean like yer nightmares…things that make you anxious or scared. I want to help you the best I can, and if you trust me enough, I would like to help you with yer mental…difficulties.” He trailed off, not sure what else to say, but the tight hug he was soon pulled into gave him the answer he needed.

“You don’t want to hear what is in my head…but thank you so much.” She whispered into his ear, some tears beading at the edge of her eyes, but there were none to be found when they pulled away, the two sharing a smile before Felix leaned forward and gave her a chaste but loving kiss. The rest of their evening went well, but when they parted for the evening, Calhoun couldn’t have been happier when she settled in for the next day, gaze settled on the photograph of them on their wedding day that was on her desk. She didn’t deserve Felix, but she couldn’t deny falling in love with him all over again each time she looked at her amazing husband.

Fix It Felix certainly was fixing her, one day at a time.  
  



End file.
